Rescue Riders
by RbexE.R
Summary: "Well, I came to notify you all that you are grounded for the next few weeks or so." "What! Why? What did we do?" "Oh, no, no. Sorry, no ones in trouble, but we want it to stay like that. You see, every few years or so, the Great Chieftain Meeting occurs." And this time, Hutsgolore has become the meeting location. So many Vikings in one place, what could possibly happen?


-This is just a little something that would be really cool. It is like an AU because of Two characters not being dead like in cannon. I may try to continue this but If you gain any ideas from this, then please use them-

* * *

"Hello, Rescue Riders!"

"Hello chief!"

"What do you need?"

"Well, I came to notify you all that you are grounded for the next week or so."

"What?! Why? What did we do?"

"Oh, no, no. Sorry, no ones in trouble, but we want it to stay like that. You see, every few years or so, the Great Chieftain Meeting occurs."

"That sounds really cool!"

"So what does it have to do with us? We're not chiefs."

"The meeting is when chiefs from all over meet in a single place to meet. This allows chiefs, old and new, to know which chiefs to stay away from or form alliances with."

"That still doesn't explain what that has to do with us."

"Oh, right. The meeting spot has recently been moving around and this time, our island was chosen to host it!"

The twins looked at each other then back to the chief.

"And?"

"Well, us in this tribe are fine with dragons, they don't bother us, we don't bother them; but, that isn't the case with every tribe. Dragons have been attacking other islands for a few hundred years or so, so some chiefs may be hostile towards dragons that aren't even doing anything."

"So this is for our dragons safety as well as the villages?"

"Yes."

"How long are we talking?"

"Two to three weeks. Four tops."

"Whys the meeting so long?"

"Well, the other chiefs will be arriving by boat and that can take quite a while. We also have to allow the Chiefs to meangle and actually have meetings, and those meetings? They can be a nightmare at times. Some people don't have much to say but others? Oh, how much they can talk." He sounded so distressed and haunted.

"We hear you chief, loud and clear."

"But what if we just moved to another island for that time period?"

"It could work, but some chiefs take hunting parties out to relve in the hunt of dragons and having your dragons here will allow us to keep track and help them if they are spotted by those kinds of chiefs."

"Oh. So, they really are dangerous."

"Yes, they are, thats why your dragons need to stay grounded for a while."

"We understand."

"We'll go break the news to everyone."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"...Ya. You could probably explain everything better."

"Alrighty!"

* * *

"_So, we need to not fly around-"_ Winger was going over what was just explained to them

"_Or be seen for that matter."_ Burple added in

"_For the next few weeks because there's going to be a big get together with other...nests?"_

"_Tribes."_ Summer helped with

"_Tribes that may try to attack us on sight and we can't just move to another island because they may go hunting for dragons?"_

"Exactly." Layla confirmed

"_Then shouldn't we go warn the other dragons on this island? I mean, some of them are really nice."_ Aggro sounded worried.

"That's a great idea Aggro!" Dak exclaimed

"_Hey guys? I don't want to burst your bubbles or anything but~ we need to figure something out about Magnus."_ Cutter warned

"Why?"

"_Because hes been trying to get us off the island from day one. This would be a perfect opportunity to get people on his side."_

"Why do they look worried?"

"They're worried about Magnus."

"Oh, don't worry about him. We towns folk have had a talk with him already and will have another before the first boat arrives."

"I feel like I need to ask, what kind of talk?"

"Haha, nothing you need to worry about youngins. He won't rat you out even if his life depended on it."

"OK, that's a problem we don't need to worry about. Any others?"

"_Uh, what about Finguard?"_ Burple stated then elaborated "_He loves it when we go to save him so much, he gets in trouble on purpose."_

"_So if we dont let him understand that we won't be able to save him for a while then he may get into trouble expecting us to save him and-"_ Summer was cut off by Dak

"We won't be able to."

"We need to go tell him." Layla finished.

* * *

"So I can't go get lost or anything because I wont see the dragons?"

"Yes."

"OK" Fingaurd pouted "I'll try not to get into trouble."

"Good, we'll have a dragon outing as soon as the meeting ends, OK?"

"Really?" Dak nods "Yay!"

"I really hope he stays out of trouble."

"Ya, me too."

* * *

"Dak! Layla! The first ship has arrived. Is everyone locked down and accounted for?"

"We just need Winger, he went to go talk to the Silver-Tailed Iron Claw mother. There he is."

"_Ok, so Ms. STIC understands what's happening but since she has her hatchlings, she is unable to relocate. She has asked for supplies since she needs to stay grounded and she will help with fishing or anything we need after everyones ungrounded."_

"Im guessing from Wingers face that its not great news."

"Well it's not great news but it is good. Ms. Stic is unable to relocate because of her babies and since she's grounded she would need help with supplies, if we help her with that then she will help with fishing or anything else after the ban has been lifted."

"Hm. Do you have a location?"

"_She will be located in a cave about a quarter up the mountain. Its big enough for her and her hatchlings plus some."_

"In a cave a quarter up the mountain."

"Hmm, it will take a bit of planning but it should be doable. Alright, is she there now?"

Winger nods. "_I helped her move."_

"He helped her move there so ya."

"OK."

* * *

"Ah, Hiccup! I haven't seen you since you were itty-bitty!"

"Hello, Chief Duggard, how are things?"

"Good, good. Where's your Father?"

"He will, sadly, not be coming."

"Oh, do you want to give me a reason or keep it to yourself?"

Hiccup hesitated "He was injured a few years ago and gained too much internal damage to lead so im Chief now."

"Ah, sorry about your father Hiccup, but at least you didn't lose him."

"Ya, that's true." Then a yell "Brother!" and something barreled into him.

"Ack! Dagur! What the hell?! Let go of me!"

"Not until you say-"

"Brother, will you let me go?"

"Okay-dokay." He steps back but keeps his hands on hiccups shoulders "So, how you doing?"

"Good, hows Mala and your kid?"

"Come see for yourself. Sorry, I need to borrow him for a bit. Tah!"

* * *

"Wow, so cool! They all look so, so awesome!"

"And dangerous."

"Even that 'Hiccup' guy?"

"Ya, especially him. I don't know what it is, but he seems very powerful."

"Oh, come on Layla. Your probably overthinking things."

"Hmm, your probably right."

"Great! Lets go!"

* * *

"Layla, were are we going?" Dak whispered to his sister as they snuck around the forest.

"We're following that guy."

"Why?"

"Somethings just been bugging me. He keeps avoiding everyone that Hiccup and Dagur brought along with them like they have the plague." Her hair stood on end but as soon as it had, it went back down. "What the-"

"Now what are two children doing out in the woods at this hour? Sneaking around no less."

"Uh, we were just-" Layla began

"Practising our prowling for hunting!" This managed to raise the man's brow

"Hmm, is that so?" The twins nod "Well, your not doing such a good job now are you. Try to walk toe to heel instead of heel to toe." He demonstrated "You can also try to not follow so closely. Oh, and try not talk, at all. Try hand signs to communicate." He explained a few examples. He then turns around "Tah now."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Whats your name?"

"It can be considered rude to ask someone for their name when you have not revealed your own."

"Oh, sorry. Im Layla, and this is Dak,"

"Hello."

"Hello...goodbye."

The twins were dumbfounded. This man basically just reprimanded them for not introducing themselves first and when they did, he just started to walk off...then stop and...start laughing. "Oh my, you should have seen the look on your faces." He paused "And you should never give out your names willy nilly to just anyone. Names can hold alot of power."

The twins looked at eachother then back at the man "So, we introduced ourselves, what about you?"

"...Viggo." He continues walking.

* * *

"Man that guy was weird! Not as weird as Magnus, but still!"

"True but, there has to be a reason as to why hes avoiding that Hiccup fellow."

"Ya."

\- It was so much fun writing this! Again, I may try to continue.- Heres another part that will be used.-

"...OK, Viggo, uh, are you one of the chiefs?"

"...Perhaps."

"What are you doing out here?"

"...Waiting for someone" He looks up and turns his head "Say, what are your thoughts on dragons?"

"Huh?"

There's silence for a bit. "They're really awesome! There's so many different species with so many different abilities and powers!"

"Is that so? What about you young lady? Same as your brother here?"

"Mmhm."

"Huh, and what about Skrills?"

"Uh, we've never met one?"

"Is that so? Well do you have any conductive trinkets on you?"

"Like coins?"

"No, something like a dagger, or rod."

"We don't have any of those."

"OK, you can have these then." He holds out two small daggers "What you want to do with a Skrill is hold it out pointing towards them. This lures them to you."

"And then what?"

"Well we just need to wait and see hmm?"

Suddenly their hair stood on end as something landed beside them. They screamed in shock. It was a Skrill.

"_Viggo, stop scaring the children."_

"Oh, come on. You probably scared them more than me. Anyway, children, meet Thunderbolt."

"You can understand her?"

"Well, yes. To an extent. Now who wants to meet her first?"

Dak took a step forward.

* * *

-There can be so much stuff going on with the Rescue Riders Series that its insane!

Have you seen their hair color? Dagur and Mala could be their parents!

Two kids that never had actual contact with humans can use perfect human language? Hello, VALKA! She could have teached them english thanks to the mother dragons persistence!

Hell! The twins find Dragos Bewildabeast and befriend it as they probably seem more dragon then human!

So many posabilities, im drooling :D...

Anyway, the plan for this story is abit unclear. I plan for Viggo to spend time with them and ultimatly adopt them after Hiccup and crew find out about him (no, Hiccup wont be killing him or anything. He was saved by him on multiple occasions...doesnt mean Hiccup aint going to be mad that he didnt tell them that he was alive. ;) Theres drama for that, it mellows out. Then people find out about the Twins being able to understand dragons(Not sure if its going to be Magnus or someone else that spills the beans.), Drama ensues. Viggo threatens everyone, everyone completely backs off after Hiccup and co call their dragons to back him up. Meeting goes on like normal after that. Hiccup offers Viggo to come back with them but Viggo decides to stay with the twins and keep them out of trouble. Happy ending ensues.

That's the rough idea for this story.


End file.
